The purpose of this contract is to obtain research and development services related to health care applications of High Performance Computing and Communications (HPCC) as described in Broad Agency Announcement/Request for Proposals (BAA/RFP) No. NLM 93-I05/PSP. This contract represents an award under the BAA/RFP and specifically addresses Research Category I - Testbed Networks for Linking Hospitals, Clinics, Doctor's Offices, Medical Schools, Medical Libraries, and Universities to Enable Health Care Providers and Researchers to Share Data and Images. This project will employ a variety of digital networking technologies to tie together a major teaching hospital with community clinics and pharmacies, providing access to a computerized patient record system, computerized prescriptions, and online medical knowledge sources. The evaluation component of this project will assess the cost and patient outcome changes which result from the use of shared medical information.